Episode 015: A Morning With Your Neko Maid
Cast *Neko Maid *Mr. Matsudo Summary Early in the morning, Mr. Matsudo is greeted by his newest hire the Neko Maid. She carefully helps him get ready for work with enough cat puns to last fifty episodes. After a patting on her head for a job-well-done, she brings him coffee to ease his nerves. Together they enjoy a piece of classical music before he has to head off to work. With the coffee finished the Neko Maid quickly washes the dishes before bringing her master a coat. Walking with him to the door she gives him a cheery goodbye. Character Notes Neko Maid A small remark on the change of music hints at her species' longevity. Mr. Matsudo His interaction with his maid shows his depth of character. The nervousness he feels must be caused by his recent involvement in the Anarchist Cult. Perhaps the Anarchist Cult is simply a slanderous name assigned by the Town Officials. Trivia Script ringing Goodmeowrning master. It's time to wake up. I hope you've slept well. I've tidied up the room and opened the curtains. It's a lovely day outside, meow. Please join me downstairs for breakfast after you've gotten ready. I understand that you have a long, eventful day ahead of you, nya. Giggles ringing Humming Gasps Master, you look absolutely meowrvellous! ringing Forgive me for speaking out of my place, meow, but your taste in fashion is impeccable. Are those new shoes, if I may ask? I'm sure master meowst have dressed so splendidly for all of the important meetings that he'll be in today. Giggles Meow, why don't you take a seat, and enjoy your breakfast? down ringing I've prepared toast with apricot jam since it's your favourite. There's also fried eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, some blueberry muffins, meow. I hope this is a satisfactory breakfast for my wonderful master. Giggles ringing Oh, and I've made your coffee juuust the way you like it, meow. ringing Oh, I don't understand how in the world you can drink it that bitter. Do you need anything else, master? I mean, uh, I haven't been working for you very long, so I don't know all of your needs and wants just yet. But I hope that I've been doing an adequate job thus far. Nya... Pardon? Do I need anything? Uhh... That's a strange question, master. Oh... You want to reward me for fulfilling my duties as your maid? That not nyacessary. I'm only doing my job. You don't need to be concerned about me, buuut... But it would be nyace if you could... maybe, uh... pat my head? up patting on her head Nya! Thank you, master. I don't know what I did to deserve such a kind and loving master. Nyow, I'll leave you in peace and let you enjoy your breakfast. I can see that you are nyervous about today. Your leg is shaking. Master, would you like to listen to some relaxing music whilst you drink your coffee? It meowght help calm your nerves. of approval music starts playing in the background There we go. This is one of my favourite pieces, actually. You also like classical music? I'm not surprised. You are a man of culture, after all. It's a shame that not meowny people appreciate this particular type of music these days. [Birds chirping Meow... continues The birds are so nyoisy today, meow... They see that you're all finished. I'll wash the dishes and tidy up then. Why don't you relax for a little longer? It isn't time for you to leave just yet. the table running dishes up There, I'm all done. Oh! Look at the time. I guess you do have to depart nyow. I really enjoyed your company this meowrning, master. Giggles If there isn't anything else you need, then I suppose I'll bring you your coat. Here you go. Why not walk together to the front door. to front door front door Well meowster, I hope you have a succesful day at the office. Goodbye then! Nya! door closing Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__